sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Report:Mandalorian Address
A confused journalist says, "We interrupt our regularly scheduled news program to cover a live address by...is this right?...the New Republic Mandalorian Ambassador, Aranzael Moyat." The transmission is in Mando'a, the Mandalorian language. A translation scrolls at the bottom of the image. Some Mandalorian words are not translated, due to difficulties with the language. A man in full Mandalorian armor steps behind a podium centered in the holo image. Behind the podium is a New Republic banner, alongside a Mandalorian banner, and a banner displaying a mythosaur skull. Aranzael's chest armor rises as he breathes deeply, and begins speaking in Mandalorian, "Sons and Daughters of Mandalore. My brothers and sisters." "You true Sons and Daughters of Mandalore know me. You know my clan. You know the value we place on our Resol'Nare. Our customs. Our way of life. Recently I have done what no Mando'ad has ever attempted. I have approached the government of the Republic...as a diplomat. I have taken this mission upon myself for one simple reason."He pauses, the t-visor of the helmet gazing directly into the camera. "We are at a crisis. My true brothers and sisters know of what I speak. We are diminished. There are too few of us who are proud to declare ourselves Mandalorian. Too few of us don the Beskar'gam openly. Too many of us have departed from the Resol'Nare. Because of ignorance. Over the years, the aruetiise have had only the Fett clan as example. And what has that rewarded us with? Fear. Hatred. Distrust. Ignorance of the True Mandalorian." He spreads his arms wide, and continues, "Though we span the galaxy, we were always united in our values and traditions. But ignorance of our culture by others has caused many of our kind to abandon our ways. Our language is not spoken. Our armor collects dust. Our skills and weapons rust with disuse. It is time, my brothers and sisters. Time for us to be united as a people once more. I stand before you beneath the banner of the New Republic, because they have agreed to recognize our great people, and our unique cultural identity. They wish to learn and understand what it is to truly be Mandalorian. They wish to add our strength to their own." He drops one arm, and the other moves toward the camera, clenching into a black-gloved fist. "And by giving them our strength, we too, are strengthened. His voice begins to get louder, more passionate, as he declares, "This is the dawn of a re-birth for our people. Brothers and sisters who have fallen from the Ways, proudly display your heritage without fear! Don the Beskar'gam, and let all who gaze upon you to know you are Mando'ade! Brothers and sisters, I am now Emissary to the New Republic for our people, and the Ambassador for all true Sons and Daughters of Mandalore. Join me, and we will usher in a new age for the Mando'ade! Once more, our allies will respect us, and our enemies flee in terror! The scrolling translation ceases Aranzael faces the camera directly and yells the following, punctuating each line by pumping his right fist into the air. "Oya'cye!" "Ky'ram!" "Mare'cye!" "Darasuum!" "Oye! Oye!" The image suddenly disappears as the camera shuts off. A confused newsperson says, "That was, uh, Aranzael Moyat, New Republic Mandalorian Ambassador, with what I suspect was a message to the...uh...Mandalorian people. We...ah...now return you to our regular programming."